Private (Larry Stylinson)
by ChloeeMaariiee
Summary: Harry Styles is the new kid in town, he doesn't know how his life is going to turn out. Will his life change for the better, or for the worst?


~ Harry's POV ~

~ A week later ~

I decided to get up and get ready because mum had planned for us to go visit the local school today and get me enrolled in there, it's less than a mile away from our house, we could easily walk, but mum is insisting that we go by car, no idea why though. I came out of the shower and put on my black skinny jeans, with a black top which is skin tight I put on ankle high socks, and go downstairs to meet my mum.  
"Are you ready to go?" I hear my mum says as I take a can of Red Bull out of our fridge.  
"I guess so, are you sure we have to go by car?"  
"Yes Harry, just in case your year is full and we have to go and visit other schools dear"  
"Good point, c'mon, lets get going, don't want to waste any time now do we?"  
I open the door to our garage and walk to the front passenger seat, Gemma isn't coming with us seeing as she's a college, after mum unlocks the car, and I open the door and get in and put my seatbelt on. I wait for mum to get in the car, and when she does we start to get going. This is going to be a long day, I just know it.

My mum parks up as near to the school as she can. I like the looks of this school, unlike my other one I hated it there, I hope people treat me better here than the last place. I slowly unclipped my seatbelt and open the door, I turn to my right to see my mum has got a worried face on her, it's not like her to be worried.  
"Mum, what's wrong?" my smile dropped from my face as I tilt my head to the side a bit.  
"Nothing, I just love the look of this place especially the reports they have been given, it would be a shame if we couldn't get you into this school."  
"Let's not turn this day negative, lets go in. We'll never know unless we try." I give my mum a reassuring  
"That's the spirit"  
As she says that, I jump out of the car. My mum and I slowly walk over to the school and finally reach the reception. The school is blue...It's painted blue, as we are waiting for the principle to come over and well 'collect' us, I take a while to look at all the things they have on display, it looks like this school focuses on art, that's not great, I'm not very artistic at all. I turn to my left a bit as I notice their school uniform is on display, blazers and ties, I try to look closer and notice it's not plain black blazers...This looks more like a dark blue colour, they really like their blue don't they? I get knocked out of my thoughts as the school bell goes off, I walk over to the waiting area to be with my mum so I didn't get in the way of the other student, as I do so, I look at my watch, 11:00 hours, I remember being told they have a break at that time. So, now everyone is going to know what the new boy looks like, as much as I'd love it if people remembered me from this visit, I know first impressions count, and well, I don't think my first impressions good. I just hope the principle likes me and has enough space. I take my phone out my pocket to see I have received a text message. I open it up and read it, as I do, I smile.

_Gemma;__  
__Good luck today! You'll do fine and you'll get in no doubt about it, they'll love you! xx_

I show mum the text and she's 'awws' at it. Just as I was about to reply I hear a voice...

"Mr and Miss. Styles?" I hear a males voice, I turn my head to him, he had a straight face, like he didn't have a sense of humour, and that he could break out in anger at any second, at that thought I gulped, mum nudged me and I stood up walking over to the male.

"Hello, I am Mr. Cowell, I'm the schools principle." as he said that, he broke into a smile and shook mine and my mum's hands. "Please, walk this way to my office and we can have a chat." so we do, it's not exactly far to his office, it's just opposite the waiting area, so it's obvious he had a meeting with some other people or is late to work today. I enter his office, I look around, it looks amazing, to my left there's a bookcase which is full of books, well, what else do you expect to be there? Just to the side of it a red fabric sofa which is accompanied by the one opposite. I turn to my right and take everything in there as well, there's a brown desk, with three black seats this side of it, and a leather seat the other side, which is obviously where he sits.

I turn round and notice that Mr. Cowell is walking to the sofa's, and he motions for us to sit opposite him.

"So, I can tell why you are here today, am I correct with thinking that you're new to the area?" I hear Mr. Cowell say, obviously talking to my mum.  
"Yes, that is correct, we moved in on Wednesday last week, and we were getting my daughter into college and settling in so, that's why it took up this long to try and enrole Harry here into a school."  
"Okay that's fine" he says, looking at the papers my mum handed him as she started to talk.  
"So, Harry, it looks like you're an A* student?"  
"Yes, I am sir."  
"Please, whilst you are in my office, you can call me Simon. Unprofessional I know, but nobody else knows and this is between us, so, call me Simon." As he says that, he gets up and goes over to his desk and grabs a pad and a pen, and began taking notes.  
"You're turning 16 in February which would make you Year 11, correct?"  
"Yes, I would."  
"That's fine, seeing as you moved over 300 miles, we can fit you in, you're very lucky that we still have spaces. When would be the earliest you would like to join the school?"  
"When ever would be possible."  
"Well, you can buy the uniform today, and I can get your lessons sorted out, and you can start tomorrow, is that fine?"  
"Yes, that's wonderful."

I couldn't stop grinning at the fact that we've been here less than a week and I'm already in a school, I thought it would've taken longer to be honest. I've already got my uniform, and it fits perfectly, I wonder what my first day is going to be like. Once me and mum arrive back at home, we go in and my mum starts making us some lunch, whilst she's doing that, I go upstairs to my room and hang out my uniform, it's a shame it's not black, but then again, it's close, I take my phone out of my pocket and change my skinny jeans into sweatpants. As I was about the leave my bedroom, I remember I still hadn't replied to Gemma, I turn around and pick up my phone, I go to her message and click '_reply_'

_To: Gemma__  
__Thank you, you were right, I'm enrolled and I start tomorrow, I've already got my uniform, I can't wait! xx_

As my phone confirms that my text is sent, I lock my phone and put it back on my table, and leave the room to go have lunch and watch a few movies as today would be the last day I have free.


End file.
